This invention relates generally to high voltage electrical switches, and more specifically to high voltage loadbreak switches.
Loadbreak switches, sometimes referred to as selector or sectionalizing switches, are used in high-voltage power distributions systems operating at voltages higher than 1,000 volts to connect one or more power sources to a load. Loadbreak switches may be used to switch between alternate power sources to allow, for example, reconfiguration of a power distribution system or use of a temporary power source while a main power source is serviced. To reduce the physical size of the switch or and the installation as a whole, loadbreak switches often are submersed in a bath of dielectric fluid. Successful operation of the loadbreak switch requires a very specific combination of forces, sequences and directions for the switch to operate correctly.